We Are Filled With Wonder
by youmustnotknowaboutme
Summary: Elena is best friends with Stefan but they fall out and only Damon is there for her. Feelings blossom, and so do breakups, but will love consume them both in their pursuit of happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Elena POV **

I look at my clock, great, it's 3am. The 03:00 was burning into my eyes as I stared at it and just thought about what had happened. No matter how tired I was, I just couldn't sleep knowing that I was the one who killed my own joys. I haven't been able to sleep for weeks since I discovered my parents had died in a car accident by the old Wickery Bridge.

_**I was feeling tipsy since I had consumed way too much alcohol to prove something to Matt, my boyfriend, I was trying to show him that I can be different from the underweight sluts who throw themselves at his feet whether he's in a relationship or not. But now I'm feeling sad, angry, every possible emotion that could be linked with my humiliation; breaking up in the middle of my desperate make-out session was not how I'd planned my evening to go. I had only wanted the evening to end up with him in my bed. But then again, maybe I am those sluts if I needed to have sex with him just to feel like he loved me. Sure, he said he loved me, but I really don't think he was IN love with me. So here I am. My back against the wall, sat on the tarmac in the car park, not caring if my ass would be red raw and sore the next day. I'm in the middle of sobbing out my broken heart when the she-whore herself, Meredith, walks past me with her little posse of mini-Merediths and just HAD to say, "I'm not surprised Matty let you go, after all, he finally realised that he couldn't fake it any more." My curiosity peaked at her words and she continued after my venomous glance at her, "Matty got bored of you after a week of fucking you, I can't believe you were blind to the fact that he decided to spend lunches in the library, he's Matt, when would he ever want to go to the LIBRARY of his own free will? That is unless I happened to be in there, sat, waiting for him to do to him what you couldn't do to him...PLEASE him, give him some pleasure. Your blind to face the facts Elena, you aren't the Queen Bitch any more, I am."**_

"_**NO!" I shout at her, "My Matt wouldn't do that, he loves me...Matt wouldn't..."**_

"_**You keep telling yourself that hun, but times have changed and he's not your Matt anymore, he's mine." With that final snide comment she walks off in her stilettos, miniskirt and boob tube. **_

_**I burst into worse tears and I call my parents asking them to pick me up, they were angry at me for running away after they told me to stay at home because Jenna had come home and they'd planned for a family dinner.**_

_**But I didn't want to be the girl who missed her boyfri...ex-boyfriend's party. After all Matt was one of the most popular guys in school, being a jock he automatically became put into the right loop for his calibre. I was in that loop, I needed to be in that loop. Otherwise, god forbid, I would be with the weirdos like Bonnie and Caroline. Bonnie and Caroline used to be my best friends, we were inseparable till we started senior year. But then Matt asked me out and I became a cheerleader. C & B had to go, they would have only dragged me down.**_

_**Halfway through my reminiscing I felt strong arms come around me and pull me up. He spoke calm, soothing words and stroked my hair attempting to calm me down in my frenzy. He saw a car pull up and after hearing them calling me into the car, he released me and walked away. I never caught his name, but as I stumbled into the car and having my parents glare at me all thoughts about him fled my mind. Tonight was a stormy night and the fog surrounding the bridge made it look just like a scene from the Hitchcock movie with the bird and everything. **_

_**I was lost in my thoughts and didn't notice till the last second that the car was spinning and before I knew it our screams were silence as the car veered off of the ledge and smashed through the barriers of the bridge and into the murky blackness of the lake...**_

I shuddered at that recollection and got out of bed making sure not to wake Stefan who had fallen asleep at the foot of my bed. Stefan liked me, it was as plain as day to see. But I didn't love him. Well, much could be said for that because I did love him, as a friend, but I wasn't going to go out with him, it would be like dating Jeremy. Eeurgh. Tonight I was sleeping at the Salvatore's house since I couldn't face the memories left behind in mine of my parents. Their loss still punched a hole in the middle of my chest that couldn't be seen by others, or me, but I could feel it. It was as if an actual part of me had died that night. I slowly walked down the carpeted stairs. My bare feet feeling the plush and soft cotton that was purely handmade and oozing richness, well I guess that's what you get if you're best friend's dad was a multi-millionaire.

Giuseppe was never one for just living an ordinary life. He set up the international business Salvatore Corp. . Salvatore Corp. was a well known business in and out of the USA. It took care of the problems that rich people needed to solve or get rid of, if they needed a private investigator, they got one, if they needed their history cleaned and their name changed, they got it, no questions asked and no-one talked about it to anyone. The Press stayed well out of Salvatore Corp.'s business despite their being gossip inside there that any journalist would kill to get. I don't know how Giuseppe managed that, but he did, clearly it involved a large sum of money being transferred to keep the journalists happy.

I quickened my pace and walked into the kitchen. My throat felt like sandpaper and I had a pounding headache. Pouring myself a glass of water and taking some paracetamol I walked into the living room to check my phone which I had left down here last night.

I had a text from Jenna who had become my legal guardian after my...parents died...

**Elena, where r u ? **

**Come home as soon as u can, or at least tell me your ok if ur not coming bk 4 a while just so I kno ur ok! **

**Luv Jenna **

**xxx**

I quickly replied so Jenna wouldn't fret...

**Dw Jenna, I'm at Stefan's since I couldn't face going back...home.**

**E**

**xxx **

I heard footsteps behind me, I assumed it was Stefan so I called out, "Hey Stefan, it was only Jenna..." my words trailed off as I turned around and saw Damon.

"Damon...where were you?"

…...

**I decided to start this story and I think I will put maybe 20 chapters in it? Please review and tell me what you think so far? Will update within a week! **

**A x **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries, nor anything related to it **

**BTW I'm English not American so bear with me if I use the wrong kind of literature! **

**I do try my best though!**

* * *

**Here's the second chapter for WAFWW. This was a day before Chapter 1 **

**Damon POV**

Sage was a good fuck, I might use her again, after all, she did give good blow-jobs.

I sighed to myself and hailed a cab back to my apartment in New York. I shared my apartment with my mate Mason. We met down at the gym in the lobby and we have been best mates since that.

Mason knew my dad was rich but he never judged me and accepted the fact that whatever I owned I paid for with my own money from my several Saturday jobs. He wondered why my dad didn't pay for my flat and possessions but he never asked, respecting the fact that I didn't want to tell him. He didn't realise that I knew if I told him the truth about my mum looking exactly like me and the fact that she died and dad hated me ever since because of it, that he would spurn me just like my dad did. Giuseppe blamed me when my mum died and never gave me anything, yet he gave Stefan the world. Stefan never wanted for anything, just because he had green eyes and I had blue...

A few days ago I told Mason that I was moving back to Mystic Falls because spring break was over and I needed to finish my senior year since I wanted to go to college, so that way I wouldn't have to take over Salvatore Corp.. I didn't want to be one of father's puppets that he controlled, I wanted to live my own life, maybe travel, maybe find love. But that love better consume me, be passionate with maybe even a hint of danger

I packed my bags that night and left my key in the kitchen for Mason to collect.

I arrived at the airport 2 hours later and checked my bags and then went through all those security checks, I could see that all the females attention in the room turned to me the minute I walked into airport, I couldn't blame them, I am fit since I went to the gym with Mason.

When they said I had to wait in line to board the plane I just flung my panty-dropping smile and, naturally, the brunette let me go and I felt courteous that day so I said "Thank you..." my eyes trailed down to her name tag, "...Katherine."

"A pleasure ….?"

"Damon."

"OK, thank you Damon," she batted her eyelashes at me "If you'd like to make your way onto the plane and show the stewardess your ticket right before you take your seat."

What a slut, way to go Katherine, you have just proved yourself that you are as worthless to me as the rest of one-night-ers.

I pushed passed her without a goodbye and she huffed at me, clearly disappointed at the fact that I didn't take any interest in her.

The Stewardess was visibly younger than Katherine, she had big brown eyes and dark her. Her tag claimed she was called April. April took no interest in me, which didn't surprise me...that was a lie because it did. No woman has ever NOT taken interest in me before. Clearly she is very committed to her 'other half.'

She skimmed over the information on my tickets and let me through without a second glance.

I found my seat that had been allocated on my ticket and felt slightly ill when I saw who I would be sitting next to...

**Katherine.**

That little bitch, how the hell did she get a last minute ticket to get on this plane that happened to be sitting right next to mine.

I told her there and then to not disturb me in any way and shoved my ear phones in as soon as seatbelt sign turned off.

This was going to be a long flight.

I was in my Camaro on my way back to the Salvatore House. Well, I guess I have to call it home now, but my home is definitely not where the heart is.

Stefan was probably worried sick when I ran away, but he can't say shit to me. I just couldn't deal with Giuseppe breathing down my neck whenever I did **anything**!

I was getting bored, you couldn't blame me though, I lent my car to Stefan and he magically replaced my music with Taylor Swift, I bet he did it just to make Elena happy. Elena... now **she **was the definition of sexy. She had those big, brown, doe eyes with thick lashes coating them. Her hair was so smooth and glossy it looked like it had just come out of a Loreal advert. Her tits were big and her body was thin, not bony thin, but slender. Her clothes accentuated her curves and her ass.

I should spend more time with her, maybe she'll be as easy to get as Katherine.

I sighed when I pulled into the driveway realising I needed a coffee to wake me up since i'd been driving all night and it was around 3am.

I locked my car and left my bags in the car. Knowing the door was always open, I didn't bother to get my key out and just walked in. The full luxuriousness hit me like a slap in the face. Giuseppe had overstepped the mark **again**. Why can't he just be like a normal dad? One who has a wife who doesn't commit suicide, and several children and dogs and a white picket fence? **Why not**?

I'd just stepped in the hall when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, I hid, not wanting to be seen but still be able to see all the same.

The tension that had harboured in my body fled in an instant as I realised that it was Elena.

She entered the living room and I soon followed. She called out behind her, " Don't worry Stefan, it was only Jenna..." Her words failed her as she turned around and saw me standing there.

She looked like she'd seen a ghost, "Damon, where were you?"

I froze at her choice of words, she said them with such harshness, I was upset because normally her voice is full of love and passion. Come to think of it, she looked awful, as if she hadn't been able to sleep. I wondered why, she looks like someone had died... "Answer me Damon."

"I went to New York."

"Stefan was worried sick about you, you know."

"Baby bro is worried about everything, besides I couldn't deal with Giuseppe, he kept pressuring me into things and I didn't like it."

"Yeah, well Damon I'm sure had the easier option. I'd love my parents pressuring me, that would at least mean that they were there and not dead.."

I thought at her words for a few seconds before she explained for me...

"Damon...I killed my parents."

I froze, what did she mean?

"Elena, no matter what you think, you couldn't have killed your parents."

I walked towards her slowly, giving her a chance to back away before pulling her into my arms, "Come on Elena, don't be so silly."  
She then interrupted me, "No I did Damon, I ran away to Matt's party and he broke up with me there, in the middle of a make-out session, so I called my parents to pick me up, on the way home our car drove off the bridge into The Lake. I was in the back-seat and I survived, yet they didn't...I killed them Damon."

Wait...was Elena the girl from the car park who I comforted?

"Elena lets get you a coffee and talk this over together."

She looked at me, deep into my eyes and managed to mumble out at, "Thank you for being here Damon..."

**So here is the second chapter, I'm amazed I have 4 followers within 7 hours of publishing the first chapter. Sorry this chapter might have been a bit of a filler chapter, but I needed it so you could grasp the beginning of delena's relationship, and to explain the way Elena thinks of herself and what Damon's character is like.**

**Please review,**

**Ax **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer – I do not own the Vampire Diaries nor anything related to it. **_

**Elena POV**

After Damon went back to his car to retrieve his bags, I thought to myself how compassionate and calming his presence can be. I've never met anyone like him, he seems even more caring than Stefan. I know, Damon is the womaniser who fucks random girls on the street just because they look fit.

But I believe, that if Damon is cared about by the right person, he could change for the better. Maybe all he needs is a little bit of love.

No. I'm being silly, he's Damon, I can't fall in love with him. He would never go for a girl like me, the closest we'd get to being lovers is friends with benefits. I sigh to myself, I'm pathetic. I need to stop thinking about Damon.

I scrolled through my contacts looking for Bonnie and Caroline, I can never thank them enough for being kind to me since that night with Matt. I need all the friends I can get right now considering I only have 3 _**true**_ friends: C, B and S.

Stefan had always been there for me since I can remember. And C&B became my besties again the minute I walked up to their doorsteps, a sobbing mess, apologising over and over again for forgetting about them.

I found them listed under 'Friends.'

I texted both of them, saying we needed a major girl's night tonight. They replied instantly...

**Bonnie:**

**Hey E!**

**Sounds like a plan, my house 8 O clock, be there!**

**B xxx **

I couldn't help but smile at her reply, Bonnie was so full of life and kindness, she was so hard not to love!

**Caroline: **

**HIIIIII!**

**How r u? **

**Girl's nite sounds gr8, will meet u at B's 8 o' clock!**

**Can't wait,**

**Till then E!**

**Cxxx**

And Caroline, well her bubbly personality was exactly what I needed, she was so OTT with everything, and she always got her view across even if it offended.

I smirk at my thoughts, I decided to go back to Stefan's room to get dressed since it was 6am now and it was a school day.

I showered using his en-suite, and straightened my hair so it looked like perfection.

I was in the middle of putting my shirt on when **Damon** walked into the room when I was still half-naked. I squealed and he just smirked and wiggled his eyebrows claiming he'd, "Seen it all before, nothing to hide."

I pushed against his chest and urged him to get out but he didn't budge. Damn you fit abs and biceps, instead of getting the message and leaving anyway, he just leaned down, and ever so softly, pressed his lips against my forehead and said, "Good morning Elena."

I then just stared at him in wonder until he realised why I was staring, "My apologies Elena, I will leave you now." Before he did so, he brushed his hand down my arm, leaving goosebumps. With that he exited the room and quickly popped his head back in, "More coffee downstairs for you."

**Damon POV **

I remembered from earlier, it was my first day of school since Spring Break and had to rush after staying with Elena and talking for **THREE HOURS**. But hell, she did make time fly. I've never met anyone like her, and to know she wanted to tell her problems to me, Damon, made me feel cared about and not the worthless little shit that Giuseppe said I was. Most importantly Elena made me feel loved, and I loved the fact that she made ME feel loved.

No, I need to stop thinking about her, she would never go for a guy like me, who eats lunch with his history teacher. Ric was also known as Mr Saltzman. Ric was one of my friends and whenever I felt too pressured or distressed, Ric would be there for me to talk it all out. He was like the father I wished I had. And on top of that, I was the school's womaniser, sleeping with every girl, hoping that the pleasure sex gave me, would help me forget the pain.

I face-palmed myself and tried to force myself to stop thinking about_** her**_.

It was impossible, so I thought about something else, anything else as I packed my bag from my locker. I realised that my first lesson was Classics with Mr Tanner. Mr Tanner was probably **THE ** most annoying teacher alive. He was the reason they made the insult 'dickhead.'

I shuffled to my next class, only to be bumped into by Elena. She saw the gloomy expression on my face and exclaimed, "What's got you so blue, little smurf?"

"Classics with Mr Tanner, that's what it is. I just hate him and his patronising glares...I mean he dyed his hair blonde, his natural hair colour is obviously brunette, I just wish he'd give it a rest with all the 'you're going to fail' s and the 'pay attention Salvatore' s." I mimicked him.

"Well Damon, that makes two of us!"

I pondered and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that I have Classics too, we are..._**class buddies!" **_she sang the last bit and extended her hand for a high five.

"Wow...super cool Elena excited to be what do you call it? Oh yeah, _**class buddies**_" I said with a smirk. I then put my hand out for a high five and she swatted it away with a fake glare.

"Salvatore, I'm ashamed, class buddies are in right now,, everybody has one, but me...and you..."

She gazed at me in hope for a few seconds before I gave in and said, "Okay, we can be class buddies."

She giggled and did a little dance of joy.

"Oh D, why do you never let people see the good in you?"

"Because when people see good, they expect it, and I don't want to live up to anyone's expectations..."

Elena thought over my words before Stefan came over and interrupted us. He nodded his head acknowledging us. "Damon, what are you doing talking to Elena, she's my best friend. Not yours."

"Well baby bro, Elena was the one who started up the conversation and BTW that means by the way," I gestured in the air "I can talk to who I want because you are in no position to control me."

Elena looked at Stefan then at me. She looked confused, then it dawned on her as she realised that me and Stefan had probably never gotten along. I sent her a face that said ' tell you later.'

I have never believed in fate or catchphrases but right then, I was saved by the bell.

"Well my class buddy, let's go to class. Enjoy your morning baby bro."

I extended my arm to Elena in which she linked her own, and we both walked towards Mr Tanner's classroom.

Elena just looked at me and said... "Told you you'd need a class buddy."

I laughed at the comment and picked her up and flung her over my shoulder as she squealed and tried to squirm out of my grasp. But try as she might she couldn't. That made me laugh even more, I replied to her with a simple, "You owe me for the ride...**Class buddy**" and winked at her as we made our way to our desks and began the lesson.

**Elena POV**

_Dear diary,_

_Damon has changed so much since he got back, he is happier, free and I think I need his number under the 'friends' category. I know it may sound stupid and all, considering I should be mourning, but I think I'm in love with him. _

_Damon made Classics funny with his snide remarks about Mr Tanner's hair. Normally I would have found them arrogant and annoying, but today they brightened the classroom with his humour and wit. How can I deny myself the joys of being with him? He may just be the person who helps me move on after my parents death. After mine and Damon's talk when he arrived Back at Mystic Falls has really cleared my head. No-one has asked me how I'm doing about my parents for months, they all think I'm over it. But Damon stayed with me whilst I let all the guilt, sadness and remorse out of my system. He didn't judge, I liked that. _

_Damon had a comforting presence. Anyway, I have to go for my girl's night. _

_Elena. _

I shut my diary and hid it behind the loose panel at the back of my wardrobe. I grabbed a duffel bag and shoved my sleeping bag into it. I realised I needed toiletries so I went to the bathroom that me and Jer share. I grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, deo, hair ties, hairbrush and make-up before shuffling back into my room, trying to peek through the mountain of products in my hands.

I didn't notice till I had packed them that Damon was stood there, looking through my underwear drawer. He picked up a red, lacy thong and looked at me trying to hide his lust by passing the comment of, "Put these in the 'yes' pile."

I gave him a sarcastic stare until he apologised which took about 5 minutes. Even then after his apology he muttered , "I'm not sorry."

His response made me laugh when I reached out and tickled him. He literally dropped to the floor, begging me to stop.

"I will release you on one condition..."

I tickled him some more,

"What condition?" he said between pants, "I'll do anything. Aaah nooooo not there." He squirmed as I finally reached his neck which was probably the most sensitive spot on him. Apart from his dick of course.

"You, Damon Salvatore, take me on a date."

His response was instantaneous, "Yes of course Elena," I thought about how quick his reply was before he explained, "I came to ask you on a date, tomorrow night. Will you join me? Pleeeeease!" he begged.

I gave in, "Okay Salvatore, give it your best shot." I released and then realised I was straddling him when I was tickling him. OhmygodElena. I face-palmed myself in my mind before urging him to leave because I needed to go to Bonnie's.

Damon though, being the person he was, stayed. I didn't really mind his presence though, it was nice to have him around. He even helped by offering me a lift in his Chevy Camaro. I told him yes and thank you. I walked around and was leaving before I crashed into HIS chest. I just stayed there and so did he, none of us wanting to leave the other. Time was not on our side as I realised we only had 7 minutes to get to Bonnie's. I then rushed down the stairs calling him after me. When we arrived at his car he took my bag from me like the perfect gentleman and opened my door for me, brushing his lips against my knuckles before making sure I was in correctly.

Then he leapt over to the driver's door. He appeared on my right in the driver's seat and I watched him secretly as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. He accelerated down the road, obviously going a tad over the speed limit. We arrived at B's in record time and he then took my bag with him right up to the door and knocked continuously until Caroline opened it. She stared at the closeness of him and me standing together, she shook her head to get out of her trance and apologised for taking so long and gestured for me to enter and for Damon to leave.

Damon gave me my duffel and began walking down the driveway without turning back, just saying "See you on our date tomorrow Elena."

I waited for his car to leave the driveway as Bonnie walked up the hall to greet me.

Caroline's judgy eyes came on and she just said, "Make sure he wears a condom."

I stared at her, my eyes literally popped out.

But sex with Damon,...sounds nice!

**So Damon and Elena's date next. Should I make it the first time for delena sex or not? I won't post the next chapter till you review! Can I just remind you again, I am British so sorry if I get stuff wrong, like I don't know half the famous take-outs or diners in America, so tell me one and I will base the next chapter!**

**Ax **


End file.
